En tu ausencia, yo cuido a tu esposa
by kleinegirl87
Summary: En una mansión, que se considera particularmente lujosa del barrio de Ueno, vive el joven matrimonio de Kurosaki Renji y Rukia, ellos están teniendo problemas matrimoniales. Ichigo, hermano menor de Renji, se muda con ellos para poder asistir a la universidad. ¿Él vendrá a ayudar a este matrimonio en aprietos o acabará sentenciándolo? NTR


**En tu ausencia, yo cuido a tu esposa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para complacer las mis fantasías, y de mi co-ploter, DreamedSilverWings, De hecho el fic lo escribo porque ella está muy ocupada con la escuela y otros fics que ya quiero que empiece.**

**Otra aclaración, este y mis otros fics dos continuos, especialmente el de ****_La doncella Divina_**** tardaran en publicarse por motivos fuera de mi control. Mi papá está en el hospital desde hace mes y medio y eso me quita mucho tiempo y acabo de regresar a trabajar de vacaciones.**

Sinopsis: En una mansión, que se considera particularmente lujosa del barrio de Ueno, vive el joven matrimonio de Kurosaki Renji y Rukia, ellos están teniendo problemas matrimoniales. Ichigo, hermano menor de Renji, se muda con ellos para poder asistir a la universidad. ¿Él vendrá a ayudar a este matrimonio en aprietos o acabará sentenciándolo? NTR

**Primer movimiento: El hermano menor que viene en camino.**

El barrio de Ueno es particularmente famoso por su cultura y festivales, estar alejado de los grandes centros comerciales pero cerca de centros nocturnos, su cercanía y conexión con las estaciones de trenes y variedad gastronómica. Este es lugar que Kurosaki Renji, que tiene dos años de casado con su hermosa y joven esposa Rukia, eligieron para formar su hogar, no sólo por la conveniencia que les daba para que Renji ejerciera su trabajo como proveedor de comerciantes de lujo para varios distritos de Tokio, sino también porque se encuentra cercano a la Facultad de Bellas Artes de la Universidad de Tokio, a la que Rukia asistía hasta hace un año.

Kurosaki Renji es un hombre de larga cabellera pelirroja sujeta en una cola de caballo que contrasta con la imagen formal que presenta. Él ha trabajado por años como proveedor de contratos a comercios de altos lujos, aunque también tiene clientes que buscan atenciones más personales. Su trabajo consiste en buscar, probar, comprar o vender productos de alta calidad que se producen en regiones lejanas a la capital, algunos de ellos los ofrece de manera más comercial, pero todo ellos, al ser un servicio básicamente personalizado, lo obligan a viajar constantemente por el país.

La esposa de Renji, Rukia, es una hermosa joven de apenas 21 años. Su carácter se ha suavizado, debilitado dirían otros,por situaciones que no discutiremos aquí, pero eso no ha disminuido su amor por la música.

La pareja se encontraba cenando juntos, para variar, debido a la apretada agenda laboral de Renji. Estaban cenando en silencio, sólo roto por la selección musical de la noche, Camille Saint-Saëns y su Carnaval de los animales.

— Rukia, tenemos que hablar.— Renji habla de repente, nunca ha sido muy asiduo a los gustos musicales de su esposa, al menos no es jazz o blues, las percusiones no son lo suyo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Anata?— ¿Qué será esta vez?, ¿demasiada sal en la comida o no está preparada a su gusto?, es bueno que ella ya se haya acostumbrado a esconder sus emociones.

— Me llamó mi padre.

— ¿Oh, Otou-san?, ¿qué quería?— Saber de su suegro, siempre es una alegría para Rukia que no ha podido verlo desde que se vino a vivir a Ueno para estudiar en la universidad.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que debes llamarlo Isshin-sama!— Bramó Renji, siempre le ha molestado que le hable tan informalmente a su padre, ella debe aprender a tratarlo con la más alta formalidad, como siguiente líder del clan Shiba.

— ¿Qué quería Isshin-sama?— No hay de otra, es más fácil complacerlo que pelear con él.

— Mi hermano menor fue aceptado en la Facultad de Artes Finas.

— ¿La de Tôdai?

— Sí, entro a la misma carrera que habías tomado.

— ¿Ichigo-kun entró a Tôdai?— La voz de Rukia se torna lejana y ausente.

— Sí, ¿qué no me oíste?, Padre me pidió que le ayudaramos a buscar un departamento que le quedara cerca de la universidad.

— ¿Quieres que le ayude a buscar una habitación de estudiante?

— No, él va a vivir con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué no me lo consultaste antes?

— Soy tu marido y él es mi hermano, no tengo que consultarte nada porque soy el hombre de la casa.

— Pero yo soy tu esposa y-y te recuerdo que esta es MI casa. Es la c-casa que me compró y acondicionó mi h-hermano pensando en mí.— Ella le reclama, aunque su voz no tiene la fuerza que ella quisiera.

— ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano no es bienvenido a vivir con nosotros a pesar de que la universidad le quedaría muy cerca y que tenemos suficiente espacio para acomodarlo con nosotros?

— No es eso, sabes perfectamente que lo que quise decir fue que...

— Perfecto, ya está decidido, mañana te daré dinero para que hagas las acomodaciones necesarias. Además, como me ausento tanto por mi trabajo te caería bien la compañía de mi hermano y como él es gay no me tengo que preocupar por él.— Él dio por zanjada la discusión

— uff, como digas, Anata.— _¿Por que cree que Ichigo es gay?_

— Voy a bañarme, te espero en la recamara.

— ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?— Rukia estaba esperanzada de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su marido. Renji ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente, ella ya esperaba que llegara tarde muchas veces en la semana pero no los largos viajes de trabajo.

— Por supuesto, ¿dónde dormiría si no es aquí?— La respuesta de Renji hace que se apure en limpiar la mesa.

* * *

— Rukia, ah, ah.

Se pueden escuchar los gemidos apasionados de Renji mientras penetra a Rukia y los rechinidos de la cama occidental hacen de orquestra por los movimientos causados por sus vaivenes de caderas.

— Renji, ugh.— _¿Por qué pensé que esto se sentiría mejor?_

— Te sientes tan bien, Rukia.

_Relájate, Rukia, así harás que esto se sienta bien. Hace tiempo que querías tener sexo con tu esposo._

— Oh, Rukia, creo que me vengo.

— Espera, Renji, ve más despacio.

Pero, parece que Renji no la escuchó y empezó a ir más rápido hasta que ella sintió que algo caliente se vertía en su interior.

Eso... eso fue rápido, otra vez.

Renji cae agotado encima de ella, dificultandole a Rukia respirar al punto que ella lo tuvo que empujar. Hasta le pareció incómodo escuchar como su flácido pene salía de ella y sentir como entre sus muslos se escurría el semen de Renji.

* * *

— Rukia, no olvides preparar mi maleta, está noche tengo que ir al Monte Fuji.

— ¿Oh, a qué vas a ir?, ¿te puedo acompañar?, podríamos pasar un rato romántico como cuando eramos novios.

— Voy a asegurar la firma de un contrato en una granja de hielo y quiero asegurar su calidad, no voy de vacaciones. Además, necesito que comiences a preparar la habitación para Ichigo, llega este fin de semana.

— Oh, tienes razón.— Rukia responde cabizbaja, ya casi no pasan tiempo juntos.— ¡Espera!, ¿cómo que llega este fin de semana?, eso es mañana, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Porque se me olvidó. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a la oficina, regresare a medio día por mi maleta. Mi hermano te enviará un mensaje para que lo recojas en la estación.

Se va después de darle un beso en la boca.

— Yo quería pasar un rato contigo.— Infantilmente le saca la lengua al ausente hombre.— Pues ya qué, ¡tú te lo pierdes!

Rukia decide retomar sus deberes de así que va al baño para arreglarse y tomar las cosas que tiene en su cajón, el que Renji nunca quiere abrir y dónde guarda ciertos enseres privados, como sus peines, cremas, maquillaje, vitaminas, y otras cosas.

* * *

El camino al centro comercial es tranquilo, aunque largo, y las tiendas tan llenas de productos de alta calidad que a veces compra cosas e más.

— ¿Con que Ichigo-kun viene a vivir con nosotros?, no lo he visto desde que me casé con Renji, me pregunto qué tanto habrá crecido desde la última vez que lo vi.

— _Rukia, por favor._

— _No, Ichigo, debes de llamarme Ne-san, ahora somos hermanos._

— ¿Cómo puedo acondicionar el cuarto de huéspedes para Ichigo-kun?

En el centro comercial, Rukia está escogiendo algunas cosas que le podrían hacer más cómoda su estancia. Un nuevo juego de cama, una cómoda más grande para que guarde su ropa, un escritorio para que pueda hacer su tarea, un espejo de piso y unas lámparas, afortunadamente el cuarto es lo suficientemente grande para acomodar todo eso. Los tapetes los pueden escoger cuando él llegue y esté más a su gusto.

También tiene que hacer espacio en su salón de música para que Ichigo pueda practicar. Pueden compartir el salón, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Hasta podrían practicar juntos como antaño.

* * *

Después de comprar todo podría necesitar Ichigo en su habitación y hacer los preparativos para que lo enviaran a su casa, particularmente los pesados muebles de madera maciza, de las más finas del mercado.

Al entrar se da cuenta que la maleta que preparó para Renji ya no está. Mira el reloj de la pared, apenas y son las 12:05. Eso quiere decir que Renji llegó antes.

— Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él o tener un rapidín en la sala.— Lo dice molesta, el sexo con su marido no ha sido lo suficientemente satisfactorio pero tampoco es que le hubiera gustado últimamente.— ¿Ya que?, tengo cosas que hacer y limpiar.

En realidad sólo hace falta limpiar el espacio para que puedan meter los muebles, que llegarán en la mañana, barrer trapear y pulir el piso. Afortunadamente la pintura es nueva y el color permite jugar con la decoración, por lo que es un estrés menos.

Curiosamente, los más agotador de todo fue cambiar el juego de cama, en particular las sábanas. Su color es un bonito color uva, son de un algodón egipcio muy fino. Lavarlas será un dolor en el trasero, y son de mejor calidad que las de cama pero Rukia se recuerda que estaban a muy buen precio, hubiera sido una lástima dejarlas pasar. Y, también, son tan suaves, 600 hilos de suavidad, tanta que se antoja retozar en ellas.

— ¡Que sábanas tan ricas!, hasta quiero dormir en ellas.— No puede evitar decirlo al aire mientras se recuesta en el cómodo lecho, al cabo no hay quien la escuche o la vea.— Debí comprar unas iguales para mi cama.

La colcha, por otro lado no tiene nada de especial y particular. No es fea pero tampoco maravillosa. Rukia está segura de que a Ichigo le gustara, es de un color cremoso con líneas azules, le recuerda a la colcha que él tenía en su casa cuando ella era novia de Renji. Se parece... mucho, ¡rayos!, no se había dado cuenta que era prácticamente igual.

Ese pensamiento hace que se de cuenta que el color de las sábanas es igual al de un vestido que tuvo en la adolescencia y que Ichigo alabó bastante, tal vez demasiado.

— Ugh, qué tonta... ahora tendré que comprar otro juego de cama antes de que Ichigo llegue.

— _¡Rukia, qué bonito vestido traes!_

El sonido del teléfono de Rukia la distrae de su ensimismamiento. Un correo electrónico. Es un mensaje de Ichigo.

_Ne-san, llego mañana a 12:30 a la estación, si no puedes recogerme, puedo tomar un taxi a tu casa. Solo márcame, tienes mi número, es el mismo de siempre._

_Ichigo._

* * *

La hora de la cena es solitaria, escuchar a Debussy no lo hace menos aislante. El prospecto de una cena sin compañía la desanimó a cocinar al fresco, las sobras de la cena de anoche fueron más que suficientes.

Tal vez practicar en el chelo ayude a quitar un poco la monotonía. Para eso tiene una colección muy amplia de partituras de donde escoger.

— Veamos, que tenemos aquí. ¿Beethoven?, no. ¿Mozart?, tampoco. ¿Algún músico ruso?, mmm, nah. ¿Italiano? Podría ser. Mmm— entre sus partituras encuentra una que no ha abierto aún, el plástico ya se ha oscurecido.— Strauss, ¿Ricardo?.— Lo sopesa moviendo la cabeza de un a lado a otro.— ¡Esté será!, la Sinfonía doméstica Op. 53 por Richard Strauss sección de chelo.

Ésta es una pieza, un hermoso poema sinfónico, que pocas veces a tocado y fue hace mucho, con una partitura propiedad de la escuela de música a la que asistía desde niña. La presentación que dio la escuela fue maravillosa todos alabaron su interpretación. Esa fue la interpretación que le consiguió su lugar en la Facultad de Bellas artes.

— Si me gustó tanto la pieza, ¿por qué no la he vuelto a tocar?

Se sienta en la banca amplia que le gusta para tocar el Chelo y calienta y afina antes de comenzar. Recuerda que la pieza trata sobre la vida doméstica, es una pieza muy íntima. Tenía tiempo que no practicaba como se debe, así que empezó primero torpemente, no detectable por oídos no entrenados, pero pronto empieza a recuperar el ritmo. Cuando Rukia recupera el ritmo adecuado ella toca y toca, siente como empieza sudar por la espalda y el pecho, que las emociones del poema se empiezan a acumular en ella, incluso sus pezones se endurecen en la parte que refiere a la vida íntima de la pareja. Su respiración se acelera, siente que empieza a lubricar. No se detiene hasta terminar la pieza, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado.

— Por eso es que no la tocaba.— Le cuesta recuperar el aire y siente como escurre su cuerpo en sudor y como su coño se sienta ansioso de atención.— Por eso y por...

— _Pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas, no dejes de tocar, Rukia._

— _De acuerdo, Ichigo._

Rukia acomoda su chelo en su lugar y guarda la partitura. Se dirige a su cuarto de baño con falsa tranquilidad y de su cajón, del que nunca Renji ha visto que hay en su interior, saca un vibrador rosa, un regalo de una buena amiga en su despedida de soltera, lo usa cuando se siente sola o ansiosa de atención sexual. Justo como ahora

**Nota**: Hay una razón por la que Rukia se altera al tocar la Sinfonía Doméstica ;D


End file.
